Matt
Matt Hargreaves'In "Zombeh Attack 2" it is reveals that Matt shares the same last name as his real-life counterpart. is the tritagonist of ''Eddsworld. His prototype debuted in a flash called "Edd", he later appeared in the main series Eddsworld, but did not have a major role until "Zombeh Attack I". Matt was originally just a major supporting character until the episode "Zombeh Nation", where he had his first major role outside the Zombeh Attack Series and "Eddsworld Halloween Short". As a main character, Matt appeared in almost every episode after "Zombeh Nation" aside the "Tom's Tales" series. Physical Appearance Matt believes himself to be handsome, this is never confirmed or denied by other characters, however Matt is commonly recognized by his ginger hair, his square chin. He used to wear either a black t-shirt, then a black hoodie, as well as a green overcoat, blue jeans, and black shoes. In "Zanta Claws", Matt received his purple hoodie as a Christmas gift from Santa, to this day, he wears his purple hoodie and green overcoat as his signature apparel. Matt has blue/green eyes. As shown in the new Eddsworld theme, Matt wears a black "I ♥ M@" shirt. As revealed in the Eddsworld Comics, Matt was not born with a square chin, but was dropped as a baby, which also explains his intelligence, and likely would have had a pointy chin like his parents. It's also revealed in the comics that Matt has freckles. In tthe episode "Fun Dead" Matt is shown to have blue eyes, but in the comics Matt's eyes are bluish-green. Personality Matt is shown to be unintelligent throughout the show. He tends to use words that create the impression that he is smart, but he probably does not know what they really mean. He is also incredibly narcissistic, caring only about his looks. He does however seem to have a few kind intentions, and in Hide and Seek saved the food in the fridge. However, he most likely did this to gain praise for his own selfish desires. As seen in the game "Quest for Bacon" he may ''really'' like bacon. In "Fan Service", it shows Matt being "fatally allergic to dogs", even to the point of killing him. This was likely a joke, however, because in the credits it states Matt "isn't really allergic to dogs"''. ''Though it has not been confirmed, his favorite drink seems to be milk, as he showed discomfort of throwing away his milk in "Hammer & Fail (Part 2, Rooftop Rumble)", and was also seen drinking it in "Fun Dead". Despite being mainly viewed as unintelligent, in all 3 Zanta claws movies he is shown to have slightly higher intelligence, notably in the second and towards the end of number 3. He is also shown to be more intelligent in Hello Hellhole, as he is the only one to walk into the elevator, unlike the others, who ran in and yelled something random. Matt's dimwitted personality has lead to him causing reckless and sometimes dangerous behavior towards Edd and Tom. In "Hammer & Fail (Part 1, Rival Builders)" Matt displays some of this behavior when juggling multiple construction and power tools along with Tom, only to subsequently drop them all carelessly when Edd tells him to get nails. In "Space Face", Matt's careless behavior is what attracted Commander Bai and his crew to Earth. In the same two part episode he also shot Tom in the face with a laser gun, shot Edd with a voice changer permanently changing his voice, electrocuted Tom with an unknown device causing him to be knocked unconscious and caused the space ship to blow up after expressing way too much vanity. It was revealed in "Fundead" that Matt used to give guns to bears as child, which lead to Yogi Bear murdering Tom's Father. During "The End (Part 1)", Matt recklessly hugged Tord's memory eraser gun while the latter was leaving causing himself to get zapped by it and completely forget his old room mate. Matt also pressed several random buttons with Edd inside Tord's lab during "The End (Part 2)" causing a lot of mayhem and destruction throughout the house. He also nearly pressed a big sinister looking red button in the lab but was stopped immediately by Tord who punched him in the face. He appears to be slightly nicer but more dimwitted in the newer episodes, such as really valuing Tom as a friend, even though Tom hardly cares about Matt most of the time. In "Fundead", Matt went as far as to name a cymbal playing monkey he got from a claw machine "Little Tom" after his supposed friend, only to have Tom destroy the monkey shortly afterwards. In the same episode, Matt offered Tom his novelty toy collection should he get killed, only to have Tom reply he wanted Edd to burn his new novelty toy collection if he also died. In "The End (Part 2)" he uses the control panel to make Tord's mech punch it self for 3 reasons; 1. Destroying his house 2. "Killing" his friend (Tom) 3. When Tord punched him in the face. Matt is shown to be a hoarder throughout the series. This is most prevalent during both parts of the episode "Hammer & Fail". He never throws anything away except for the time he was possessed by The Ghost. Matt's hoarding lead to his old room being too crammed full of random junk to live in. This lead to Edd and the rest of the gang adding a second floor onto the house for the sole purpose of housing Matt and all of his junk. Therefore, the '''entire second floor is Matt's room. Besides having a lot of random junk, Matt also saved several mementos from past adventures (seen in "The End (Part 1)"), accumulated a large novelty toy collection and a large amount of pictures of himself. Most of Matt's belongings were either thrown out by The Ghost or destroyed with the house by Tord's giant robot. Alternative Forms Throughout the series Matt has many different forms and disguises. Future Matt ]] Main article: Future Matt '' This version of Matt debuted in "WTFuture" along with Future Tom. He looks older and originally sported a boinic eye and a metal chin. Future Edd changed something in the future that simply took away the eye and metal chin, and only changed his front hair style, making him look much older in the process. He wears the same overcoat and a purple turtleneck instead of the purple hoodie. Zombeh Matt ]] ''Main article: Zombeh Matt Zombeh Matt first appeared in "Zombeh Attack 1" where he was bitten by a zombie and turned into one. Matt then became their leader and attempted to eat the brains of Edd, Tom and Tord, the last of which they were successful. Matt is later revived in "Zombeh Attack 2" and teams up with Tom to cure his soul via use of the necronomicon, he fails however and reverts back to his violent ways. In "Zombeh Attack 3" he was injured by falling on a "conveniently placed cheese fondue set," exclaiming, "What a cheesy ending!". Vampire Matt ]] Main article: Vampire Matt Vampire Matt has only appeared in "Matt Sucks" so far. On Halloween he was bit by a rude vampire after remarking how unoriginal vampire costumes are, and then turned into one after being bitten. Later, he tries to suck Edd and Tom's blood but is unsuccessful when he fails on every attempt, and does not suck Tom and Edd's blood when they are killed from Tom's stake machine gun stating that it is not fair. He then wants to go for a walk outside but explodes. As a vampire, Matt's hair remains the same but his eyes are completely red with no pupils. His skin is completely pale from a lack of blood and his ears are pointed. He also wears a black cape. Despite being far more sinister in this form, Matt retains his personality and is still very clueless and unintelligent. Mattie ]] Mattie was an unseen character from a UkinoJoe parody called "Eddsworld USA". Mattie was being made fun of by Eddie and Tommie, after Eddie asked where he was. Matilda Main article: Matilda Matilda is Matt's female counterpart in a parallel universe, appearing in "Mirror Mirror". She along with the female Edd and Tom, Ell and Tamara fight Dazeem, a sword demon, so they can eat donuts. Matilda and the rest of the female versions of the cast was created by Paul ter Voorde. Prince Matthew Main article: Matthew ]] Prince Matthew was Matt`s ancestor who made his appearance "Saloonatics". He was the Prince of England and was held for ransom by Eduardo and his gang of bandits until he broke out of prison and was rescued by Edward Gold. Prince Matthew was a dead ringer for Matt, albeit with a pompadour and purple royal clothing with epaulettes. He was also much smarter than his descendant, having once attempted to steal Juan's keys by "teaching" him how to be a prince. Real Life Matt Main article: Matt Hargreaves '' In real life, Matt was Edd Gould's best friend. He voices Matt and has his own Youtube channel, like Tom and Edd. His YouTube username is MattLobster in which he does his own videos. He also appeared in Edd's Birthday, to give a suggestion and Tom loved it! He also was in Edd's classes in university, of course. List of Deaths Matt has died many times in Eddsworld. Here is a list of his deaths in the mainstream episodes and shorts. He has died eight times in the series canon. *Head blown off by Ash Williams after killing Edd, Tom, and Tord in "Eddsworld Halloween Short". *Bitten by a zombie in "Zombeh Attack 1". *Fell face first into a pot of cheese fondue in "Zombeh Attack 3". *Dies from a heart attack after seeing Edd, Tom & Tord's ghosts in "Eddsworld Halloween Special 2007". *Exploded after walking into the sunlight ''as a vampire in "Matt Sucks". *In Comic 146, he curiously opens a can labelled "Death in a Can". It then cuts to his gravestone, inscribed with "MATT: I regret nothing". *Fatal allergic reaction when Tom brings a dog into the house. His gravestone reads "I hate you guys" in "Fan Service". *In "Casino Night" he presumably dies in a car crash along side Edd. *In "Ruined" he presumably dies with Tom and Tord when they trigger a trap by opening a chest deep inside the tomb, cushioning Edd's fall. Allies * Edd * Ringo * Tom * Tord (Formerly) * Santa Claus * Zombehs (As Zombeh Matt) * Demons * Private Brains (As Zombeh Matt) * The Evil Director * Sergeant Hilarson (as of Moving Targets) * Shoe * Laurel * His Grandma * Anna * Zanta Claws * Eduardo, Mark, and Jon (Rivalry) * Commander Bai (Formerly) * Commander Bai's Crew (Formerly) Enemies * Edd (On Occasion) * Tom (On Occasion) * Zombehs ("Zombeh Nation" and "Fun Dead") * Skeleton Tord (As Zombeh Matt) * Mummy * Mummy Henchmen * Hockey Mask Wearing Freak * Zanta Claws (Formerly) * Clones * Larry * Sergeant Hilarson (Formerly) * Atlantisians * The King * The Sea Monster * Explosive Carolers * Ice Monster * Future Edd * Eduardo * The Ghost (Former) * Commander Bai (as of Space Face) * Commander Bai's Crew (as of Space Face) * Bill * The Snogre * Kate * The Penguins * General Noot Noot * Tord (as of The End) (Currently) Appearances Trivia *Matt seems to be a kleptomaniac; he keeps the stuff he grabs, including "The All New Matt Doll" having it since 2004. The doll appears again in "Hammer & Fail (Part 2, Rooftop Rumble)", 7 years later, and again in "The End (Part 1)" **The YouTube description for Hammer and Fail states, "Matt and his kleptomaniac ways..." *Edd once called, what is supposed to be Matt, a ginger. But after he heard the comment, Matt called himself a "strawberry blonde". *In the 2007 Eddsworld Halloween Special, Matt is the only one not to be killed by the Axe Wielding Maniac. He is killed after falling down the stairs and having a heart attack from looking at Edd, Tom and Tord as ghosts. *He is the only character in Eddsworld who did not have a voice replacement, and has been voiced by the same voice actor since his debut. *Due to Edd Gould's death, Matt is the only character in Eddsworld to be voiced by the same person as of 2012. However, in the "Eddsworld Biomovies Competition" video Matt's voice was provided by Tom Ridgewell. *Matt's first canon appearance would be in "Eddsworld Christmas Special 2005", when Edd's Guardian Angel shows Edd what the world would be like if he (Edd) never existed. By this time, Matt was not an official Eddsworld character, so Edd did not know him. Edd's Guardian Angel told Edd that he never introduced Matt to Flash, so he wandered off and became a tramp on the streets of London, begging for money. *Matt is apparently allergic to explosions, revealed in "Space Face (Part 2)". This was confirmed at the end of the episode when he yelled "My allergies!" after the ship he was in explodes. **Matt is allergic to explosions, dogs, and seafood. The real Matt is not allergic to any of said allergies. *Matt is the creator of "pretty much everything in existence", a title he gained at the end of WTFuture. *He seems to be a little smarter in later episodes, since he is capable of using words with more than two syllables, such as "grassiness". *According to Matt Sucks, he has 12 restraining orders. *Matt still wears his black t-shirt under his hoodie; this is much more evident in eddisodes animated by Paul ter Voorde. *According to "Fun Dead", Matt has dark blue eyes. *Matt is the second oldest, being twenty-six *Matt is the second tallest of the group, being immediately after Edd in height. *According to "Hammer & Fail (Part 2, Rooftop Rumble)", he hates ice cream, but in Fun Dead and "The End (Part 2)" he seems to enjoy it. *Matt is responsible for the death of Tom's father, as he gave a shotgun to a bear who shot Tom's father. This may explain why Tom hates and is rather cold to Matt. *Matt collects novelty toys, as seen in Fun Dead, but it is still unknown if he only collects monkeys like Little Tom. *According to Comic 197, Matt got his square chin by being dropped as a baby moments after he was born. *According to the credits of one episode, Matt is not really allergic to dogs, and that he wishes that he was one. **Though this might refer to the real-life Matt Hargreaves. *Matt is of royal descent, as seen in "Saloonatics". *According to "The End (Part 1)", Matt forgot about Tord's existence minutes before he left due to a "Memory Eraser Gun", also causing him to forget his own memories. This may explain why he seems less intelligent in more recent Eddisodes. *Matt is the only one of the four main characters who has always had the same voice actor. Tom has had two (and will likely get a third if the series continues) Tord has four, and Edd has had two. *Matt is the only member of the four characters who's real-life counterpart still works on the show. References Category:Eddsworld Characters Category:Characters based on real people Category:Eddsworld Category:Matt Hargreaves Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Characters Introduced in 2003 Category:Characters Introduced in 2004 Category:Male Category:Britain Category:Major Antagonists Category:Variations of Matt